Harry Potter's Innocence
by somon244
Summary: The title is pretty much selfexplanatory. Contains lemons for juicy!. Can be disturbing and twisted. YAY


The Innocence of Harry Potter 

Today at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was no ordinary day. Students in 5th years were learning about Birds and the Bees from selected professors. Soon, it was Harry's turn to learn about mating.

**At Defense Against the Dark Arts Class:**  
Harry Potter was just doodling on his notebook. His classmates were all bored, listening to Professor Umbridge's mumbling about Dumbledore's mistakes. His drawing contained Malfoy riding a wild unicorn, crashing into a tree. When the longer hand moved to 11:30. Class was dismissed. Harry walked outside the classroom, but Professor Umbridge stopped him. She told him to immediately report to Professor Dumbledore's office for a lecture.  
"Why am I in trouble?" Harry asked. Umbridge winked, "It's a pretty fun topic." Professor walked into her office and closed the door. At this point, Harry was confused. He thought he was in trouble. All he could think of what he did wrong was being caught screwing Cho Chang in the girl's Ravenclaw quidditch lockeroom. Harry loved that day, he felt like a new man. Too bad he was caught by Hagrid, who was just placing a broom he repaired for one of the Ravenclaw's quidditch members.

* * *

**_-Moves into Harry's Sexual Scene- FLASHBACK_**  
"Oh God. Cho, that feels so damn bloody good." Moaned Harry.  
"I knew you would like it, I read this sexual move in Dirty Wizard Wand Magazine. The magazine claimed this move was very sensational to many males." Cho replied.  
"Well that is definitely true. I didn't tell you to stop." Harry gasped.  
As Cho continued to pleasure Harry, Hagrid promised Talula Shamrock, a half LEprechan, half wizard girl. She was on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. She's a big girl. Hagrid not knowing what he was doing, promised her that he would fix her broom. Since Talula broke her broom during quidditch practice. It was on one condition that Hagrid would meet her in the girl's quidditch locker room. That was the only way Talula would get her broom back. Talula was a big girl, Hagrid lvoed that. So, as discreet as Hagrid could be, he sneaked into the girl's lockeroom. He saw clothes on the floor. He thought Talula was getting ready and was planning to do something "special to him". "OOOOO Talula, gettin' a lil hot in there. Are you warmin up fer big ol' Hagrid" Hagrid growled.  
Hagrid walked closer and saw that it was actually Harry and Cho having sex.  
"Harry this is unacceptable, of all people, I wouldn't think you would ever do this." Hagri lectured.  
Cho was covering her delicate asian body with a white towel. Harry was sitting on the bench.  
Harry plead, "Please Hagrid, Don't tell anyone"  
"Only on one condition." Hagrid smirked.  
You know what happens. D Cho was disgusted after that. But she knew Harry and Cho had to play threesome with Hagrid. So their secret little love affairs in the girls lockeroom wouldn't be told.  
**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Harry felt sick after remembering the last part of that day. It was totally embarassing for him. He checked the clock. "Oh no! I've kept him waiting so long." Harry ran to Professor Dumbledore's room. The old wise man was waiting in front of his office.  
"Why are you so late? I told Lockhart 20 minutes ago for you to report here"  
"So sorry headmaster, I dropped my books as I was walking down the hall"  
"Okay Harry just go inside my office and sit down. Get any food you'd like, there's pumpkin juice and sushi in there"  
Harry went inside. He sat down and took a pumpkin juice. He waited there for a long time, sipping on his pumpkin juice. Then, he heard Dumbledore close the door. Dumbledore cleared his throat and took a seat beside Harry. Dumbledore started to talk,"There's comes a time in every boy's life where thing's get a little intimate.  
"I know the Dursleys would never talk to you about this. So, I've decided to tell you. Please feel free to ask questions afterwards. This may be an uncomfortable subject"  
Harry pondered and started at Dumbledore's purple satin hat. He knew this had to do something with him and Cho.  
"Harry have you learned about the term 'Birds and Bees'." "Oh my gosh, I am not that innocent! It was Hagrid's fault!" Harry yelled.  
Dumbledore, all confused, "What are you talkign about? I'm going to tell you about how babies are made"  
"Oh...haha so sorry Professor, didn't mean to raise my voice at you. Yes, I already know"  
"Well first you have to use condoms, I don't want my students getting pregnant during their years in Hogwart"  
"Okay, don't worry. Nothing is going on. I haven't been doing anything." Harry mumbled.  
"Well I just thought you would know, do you about STDs? and how they can ruin your ability to control your magic"  
"Yes, I read it in a book somewhere..." Harry remembered the magazine. That day in the lockeroom, Cho talked about how they should be careful.  
"Okay well then, thats all. Return to class, I will send a note saying that you were in my office"  
Harry stood up and walked outside of Dumbledore's office. When Harry was about a few feet away from Dumbledore's office. Something grabbed him and pulled him into a closet. It was Hagrid. Hagrid seemed a bit mad.  
"WHA' DID DUMBLEDORE SAY TAH YOU? WHAT'S HAPPENIN'? AM I BEING SENT AZKABAN???" Hagrid screamed.  
"No Hagrid, don't worry. I would never tell anyone about that day. I feel sick everytime I think about it"  
"Eh, Well I enjoyed it on mah part." Hagrid pushed Harry out of the closet and winked at him.  
Harry shuddered and walked off so fast. He couldn't see Hagrid as the man who made him feel good at Hogwarts.  
"That bloody perverted giant." Harry returned to Potions class with Snape. He was definitely excited. Harry was going to see Cho afterwards for another sensational event in the girl's lockerroom. Harry hurried to the Potion's/

-The End


End file.
